Murkrow
Murkrow is a / dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into Honchkrow when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Pokédex Entry Biology 'Physiology' (Bulbapedia, 2018) Murkrow is an avian Pokémon with black feathers. Its crooked, yellow beak and the three, feathery tufts on its head resemble a witch's nose and hat respectively. The feathery crest is smaller on the female than on the male. It has semi-circular, red eyes with white sclerae and pupils and a spiky collar of feathers around its neck. The shaggy feathers on its tail resemble the end of a broom, and there is a thin, red band at the base of the tail. Its yellow feet have four toes, three facing forward and one backward. 'Natural Abilities' Murkrow has a fondness for anything sparkly, and it will steal things such as jewelry to bring it back to its nest. Its fondness for shiny objects go as far as fighting with other Pokémon that enjoy shiny objects, such as Meowth and Persian , to gain their stashes. Whenever it is chased, it loses the attacker by leading it down dark mountain trails, and sometimes it does this to travelers as a mean spirited prank. Superstition regards Murkrow as Pokémon of ominous things to come, and of great misfortune if one is seen at night. It is possible to train a Murkrow to repeat words, as seen under Team Rocket 's ownership. 'Habitat' Murkrow usually lives in forests or swamps . Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By Leveling Up By TM/HM By breeding Evolution Dusk Stone|no2 = 089|name2 = Honchkrow|image2 = Honchkrow.png|type1-2 = Dark|type2-2 = Flying|}} Sprites Trivia (Bulbapedia, 2018) *Murkrow shares its category name with Sableye . They are both known as the Darkness Pokémon. *Despite being a Generation II Pokémon, it was actually only available in Kanto in Pokémon Gold, Silver , and Crystal . The same is true for Slugma and Houndour . All three can be obtained in Johto via the Safari Zone in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver . *Murkrow can be seen as a parallel to Misdreavus . Both of them are Generation II Pokémon whose only evolutionary event utilizes a Dusk Stone into their evolved forms. Murkrow is exclusive to Pokémon FireRed , Diamond , and Black while Misdreavus is exclusive to LeafGreen, Pearl, and White. Additionally, both appear to be based on witches. *Murkrow is the only Pokémon that evolves with a Dusk Stone that is not a Ghost-type . *Murkrow is the lightest Dark-type Pokémon. *Murkrow comes before Misdreavus in the Johto Pokédex, but Murkrow's evolution, Honchkrow , comes after Misdreavus's evolution, Mismagius , in the Sinnoh part of the National Pokédex. *In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon , Murkrow is programmed to be able to learn Punishment through breeding , but no other Pokémon in the Flying Group can pass down Punishment as an Egg Move in those games. Vullaby and Mandibuzz are the only Flying Egg Group Pokémon that can learn Punishment, but they cannot pass down the move due to being female-only species. '''Origin' Murkrow is based on a crow , more specifically the Carrion Crow . Its crest resembles that of the Black Hawk-Eagle . Its crest can also be taken to resemble a pointed hat, and its tail the bristles of a broom, giving it a resemblance to a witch in flight. In regards to its Generation IV evolution, it can also be taken to resemble a gang member under a head Honchkrow . Its ability to mimic voices is referencing crows' and ravens' ability to imitate other sounds. Name Origin Murkrow is a combination of murky or murder (a group of crows) and crow . Yamikarasu is a combination of 闇yami (darkness) and 烏karasu (crow).